Único intento
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Basado en el abandonado reto inglés titulado "SaberIri Week". Conjunto de One-Shots diarios por una semana que nos mostrarán la relación más allá de la profesional entre la esposa y madre, Irisviel von Einzbern y su guardaespaldas, Saber.
1. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

La primera vez que se encontraron no se percataron de ello, pasaron de cada lado tratando de no ver a nadie. La segunda vez que se encontraron solo Saber lo notó, estaba dando una caminata disfrutando de su tiempo libre cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una mujer albina de ojos borgoñas con quien seguramente era su hija, la imagen le enterneció, pero no dijo nada y se fue. La tercera vez que se encontraron solo Irisviel lo notó, fue en un evento preparado por parte de su familia, una mujer joven, rubia, de ojos verdes y rasgos delicados permanecía impasible de pie en un rincón del salón. La cuarta vez que se vieron, fue algo mutuo.

jade y carmesí se analizaron a la velocidad de un microsegundo, un gesto de reconocimiento pasó por sus rostros y una ligera vergüenza invadió sus cuerpos.

—Por políticas fuera de mi jurisdicción, me temo que no puedo decirle mi nombre, por tanto le pediré que me llame Saber.

La seriedad impuesta por sus palabras y su posición, así como la presencia de su esposo, fue vilmente destruida por el tono de voz tan amable y esa mirada tan cálida que le dirigía la rubia.

—Mi nombre es Irisviel von Einzbern—Momentáneamente Irisviel saboreó su propio nombre. Irisviel posó a su hija frente a ella—Ella es mi hija Illyasviel.

—Pero no me gusta—Alegó la pequeña—Así que te ordeno que me llames Illya.

Una mirada de desagrado paso por el hombre de rasgos asiáticos, castaño y con ojos tan vacíos que parecían muertos, el hombre que le había contratado y, aparentemente, esposo y padre de las mujeres enfrente.

—Como ordene, pequeña Illya—Se permitió sonreír ligeramente, en la aludida se posó un puchero, posiblemente por haber sido llamada pequeña.

—Lo que diré es meramente formalidad porque mis costumbres así lo dictan, pero ten en claro una cosa, debes cumplir sí o sí—Emiya Kiritsugu miró a Saber con desconfianza y hostilidad que le fue devuelta—Espero que cuides bien de ellas.

—Superaré con creces sus expectativas—Contestó.

Irisviel miró la interacción entre su esposa y aquella joven de negro traje con curiosidad, pero ciertamente intrigada por la elección tan inusual de su padre con la que Kiritsugu no se veía nada de acuerdo.

—Veremos—Chasqueó. Saber ignoró esto y con sus manos enguantadas tomó las manos de porcelana de Irisviel y las besó como un gesto de respeto para después hincarse.

—Quedo a sus ordenes, su fiel siervo seré.

Esas fueron las palabras escuchadas por Irisviel de parte de Saber, quien ese momento se había convertido, de manera oficial, en su guardaespaldas.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Nos vemos de nuevo esta noche. Perdonen que suba esto y no tome de vuelta proceso, las situaciones que me impiden continuarlo aún no se resuelven por completo y esto es algo que, literalmente, llevo un año esperando.**_

 _ **Verán, después de ver Fate Zero me quedé con ganas de Irisviel x Saber y buscando imágenes de esta pareja encontré un reto de una semana escribiendo diario con ciertos temas, este es el primero.**_

 _ **Soy tal vez demasiado perfeccionista y me espere hasta que fuera diciembre para subirlo siendo que lo tenía desde finales de diciembre del año pasado (y de hecho debía publicarse ayer que fue 6 pero al carajo, no pienso esperar otro año) así que en fin, disfruten n.n**_


	2. Primera Cita

**Primera cita**

Según le habían explicado, el que estuviera como la sombra de hija del aristócrata Tristán von Einzbern era más que una mera precaución, Tristán era un hombre bastante poderoso en el medio pero con bastantes enemigos. Saber comenzó con su trabajo el primer día de las vacaciones invernales de Illya, no fue fácil de asimilar para Saber qué justo ese día, la compañía de la Infante por gran parte del día se reduciría.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace habitualmente cuando Illyasviel está en el colegio?

Irisviel contrajo ligeramente su rostro ante la pregunta tan Inocente que había realizado Saber.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Absolutamente nada—Comentó la alv a acercándose a la rubia—Espero con impaciencia a que den las cuatro para recoger a Illya.

— ¿Y Kiritsugu? ¿No sale con él?

—Nunca puede, siempre está ocupado—Contestó bajando la mirada. Algo se removió dentro de la guardaespaldas, no le gustaba para nada aquel semblante triste y aquella mirada perdida que se posaba en su protegida tan de repente y que la mayoría de las veces tenía que ver con el japonés, o mejor dicho, con su incompetencia.

Si algo negativo tenía Saber y se lo habían regalado varias veces, era que se acercaba demasiado a sus protegidos, o en algunos casos, se encariñaba.

Aparcó el auto no en el castillo Einzbern, sino en un centro comercial. Saber sonrió con satisfacción cuando notó la sorpresa plasmada en la cara de Irisviel; sin dejarle pronunciar palabra, se bajó y le abrió la puerta extendiendo su mano sin un guante de por medio como siempre. Una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en los tersos labios de la Einzbern antes de aceptar su invitación. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde el inicio de su espina dorsal, era la primera vez en aquellos dos meses que tenía contacto directo con la piel de Irisviel. Le atribuyó dicho escalofrío al frío que aún estaba reticente a irse, y una vez que Saber se encontró de frente con la mayor, le acomodó aquel sombrero tan típico de Alemania el cual se encontraba ligeramente fuera de lugar, y después de un gracias, ambas vagaron por el lugar sin romper el contacto entre sus manos.

Saber podría responder con seguridad que su día favorito sería ese, a pesar de lo agotador que fue ser prácticamente arrastrada por Irisviel tienda por tienda y únicamente deteniéndose a comer algo ligero antes de que la rubia terminará como montacargas. Así fuese algo difícil de creer, fue algo bastante divertido. Esa fue la primera vez en la que pudieron convivir sin intervención de terceros, fue la primera vez en la que Sabee se olvido de su deber como guardaespaldas y que Irisviel se permitió liberar su verdadero ser, el primero de muchos días, aún quedaban 135 días escolares después de todo.

— ¿Porqué tan sonriente? —Pregunto Kiritsugu a Saber cómo raras veces.

—Recordé algo—Respondió Saber con esa gracia típica de ella.

—Concéntrate en Iri—Demandó.

—Eso hago—sonrió—Podría intentar pasar un poco más de tiempo con su esposa.

La mirada muerta del castaño se afiló, interiormente la rubia se aplaudió.

—Mira, posiblemente no entiendas tú posición, así que...

—Lo hago—Interrumpió—Ahora, si me disculpa, es mi deber acompañar a su esposa e hija al colegio—Y sin más, abandonó el lugar. Es día Illya tenía una presentación escolar.


	3. Primer Baile

**Primer baile**

Saber frunció nuevamente el ceño mientras veía a Iriviel bailando con Kiritsugu, era algo extremadamente forzado. Sentada en sus piernas, Illya veía con aburrimiento todo, ella estaría durmiendo cuando el nuevo baile se realizara, pero en esos momentos estaba obligada a estar allí cuando bien podría estar viendo televisión o jugando con sus muñecas, algo, lo que fuera.

—Supongo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí—Comentó Kiritsugu cuando su teléfono celular le aviso de un nuevo mensaje y después de haberlo leído detenidamente. —Práctica un poco más, tenemos que dar una convincente imagen amorosa en ese baile—Saber se molestó notablemente ante eso, más bien quien necesitaba practicar era él, Irisviel bailaba excelentemente mientras que Kiritsugu era demasiado escueto, y no solo eso, el tono que utilizó era demasiado despectivo e Iriviel no solo parecía acostumbrada a que le hablara así, sino que lo aceptaba, eso le enrabiaba. El hombre encendió un cigarro y miro en su dirección, sonriendo brevemente al ver a Illya y mirándole a ella de nuevo de esa manera que le dejaba en claro el desacuerdo de que estuviera allí.

Saber no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Kiritsugu tenía ideales un tanto misóginos y que una mujer estuviera a cargo de la seguridad de su esposa e hija no era algo de su completo agrado. Lo que seguía sin poder entender era el porqué dos polos tan extremadamente opuestos como ellos estaban casados y como cuando, muy apenas veía a Kiritsugu tomar de la mano a Irisviel habían procreado a Illyasviel y como, con el enorme distanciamiento que tenía el japonés con la alemana, podía ser en extremo cercano con Illyasviel. Era como ver a un matrimonio divorciado obligados a compartir techo y sin poder separarse a una distancia sana.

Suspiró. Illya se fue contra Kiritsugu y ambos salieron un poco a jugar en la nieve mientras que este la cargaba sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Sucede algo, Saber? —La mirada de Irisviel se tornó preocupada hacia ella, Saber negó.

—No es nada Irisviel—Un año había pasado desde que trabajaba para los von Einzbern, la cercanía entre ellas era cada vez más estrecha y bien podría decirse que su lazo era uno amistoso de no ser por las actitudes tan chocantes por parte de Irisviel de vez en cuando. —Solo me pregunto, ¿porque piensa Kiritusugu que eres tú quien debe practicar?

—Quizá por qué debo hacerlo—Trató de bromear, Saber se pudo de pie.

—No—Dijo firme—Es él quien debe hacerlo, tu baile es perfecto—Irisviel no dijo nada, era claro que contrario a ella, Kiritsugu tenía su relación con Saber demasiado tensa. —El es demasido tosco y tú eres te mueves con demasiada gracia.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que debería cambiar mi pareja de baile? —Pregunto Irisviel burlona.

—Tal vez—Saber se encogió de hombros—La razón por la que su baile no convence es porque se ve demasiado falso, no se siente un brillo o una conexión de algún tipo. Casi como bailasen dos desconocidos...

Saber abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de su última frase y miro a Irisviel quien sonrió con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Tal vez por qué eres joven, pero las conexiones no son tan fáciles de lograr—Comentó Irisviel extendiendo una mano a Saber—Baila conmigo y entenderás de qué hablo.

Saber le dirigió una mirada extrañada pero aceptó de todas maneras. La mano de Irisviel izquierda se posó en su hombro y la derecha que había tomado la suya, entrelazo sus dedos, Saber, sabiendo que rol le tocaría desempañar, poso su mano derecha en la cintura de la mayor y entonces sin previo aviso, Irisviel se movió y piso los zapatos de Saber.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Dicen que la mejor manera de bailar en pareja es hacerlo sin música y sin indicaciones—Respondió Irisviel con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

— ¿Y eso para que?

—Para así poder moverse en sincronía.

— ¿Y porque no lo intentaste antes con Kiritsugu? —Pregunto confusa.

—Lo nuestro no es un baile en pareja—Comenzó moviéndose de nuevo, pisando a Saber de nueva cuenta—Pero comprobar eso contigo suena bastante divertido—Se rió suavemente y Saber relajo su expresión.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto—Bromeó, sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 ** _¡Por fin FF me deja subir esto!_**

 ** _Ayer por el cansancio me dormí sin actualizar y hoy mi internet y FF andaban de nenas y no me dejaban subir los capítulos, en fin, espero que les haya gustado la actualización doble, nos leemos mañana con el primer beso de esta peculiar pareja._**


	4. Primer Beso

**Primer beso**

Estando en pleno comedor compartiendo una velada con Irisviel, Saber se permitió encerrarse dentro de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan... ¿Confusa? No, esa no era la palabra pero era la más cercana que tenía, a decir verdad era incapaz de describir sus sentimientos.

Llegados a este punto, con casi séis años sirviendo a la familia de los von Einzbern ya era innegable para ella la atracción que sentía hacia su protegida, la reina del castillo, Irisviel von Einzbeirn; la buena suerte de la guardaespaldas era la fría fachada inmutable que proyectaba a los demás. Llegados a este punto era también innegables los celos que se arremolinaban en su interior cuando la veía de la mano con Kiritusugu, su esposo, y no tenían sentido, después de todo ella no poseía derecho alguno sobre ella, por más que doliera, solo eran guardaespaldas y protegida, pero... Era tan insoportable para Saber ver caricias vacías por parte de Kiritsugu, caricias hechas por mera obligación y caricias a las que, por más que disimulase, Irisviel mostraba desagrado.

Alzo la mirada de su platillo a la albina quien dejaba sus cubiertos sobre el plato tranquilamente, demostrando que había terminado con su cena. Sus ojos jade se encontraron con la carmesí de ella y Saber por un momento se sintió vulnerable. Kiritsugu no estaba, había tenido que viajar llevándose a Illyasviel con él, Tristán tenía una importante conferencia y su tercera esposa lo acompañaba, la servidumbre se había retirado en su mayoría por la hora tan avanzada en la noche y los que quedaban no eran más que mudas representaciones de personas, pues su silencio están comprado por la única de la familia en esa casa.

Irisviel sonrió, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. A Saber siempre se le antojaba como una mujer muy misteriosa, no lograba descifrarla, pero en parte eso le atraía cada vez más, descifrar todos sus secretos y compartirlos con ella... Si, soñaba bastante bien.

— ¿No piensas comer más? —Pregunto Irisviel al notar que Saber había dejado de comer hace unos minutos sin hacer nada más que observarla en ratos y después a la comida.

—Creo que me he llenado lo suficiente—Desvió la mirada tratando de evitar mostrar su vergüenza.

—En ese caso será mejor ir retirándonos, no queremos que quienes retiren la mesa se desvelen—Saber sonrió en cierta complicidad con Irisviel, como dándole la razón dentro de esa broma, así que tomando una servilleta, se limpió y se puso de pie acompañando a Irisviel a su recámara, abriendo la puerta y dejándole pasar, cerrándola puerta una vez ella hubo también entrado. Irisviel comenzó a cambiar sus ropas y de pie Saber le observaba en posición de descanso. No podía evitar sentirse en una época antigua aveces, como si estuviese en la época medieval como el fiel sirviente de la reina que todos los días reprimía sus deseos y debía estar todo momento junto a ella por su seguridad, a veces incluso se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaba su deber y su deseo. Velarla hasta en sus sueños... ¿Era un capricho o un deber?

Irisviel se dio la vuelta y le sonrió indicando su cama. Saber frunció el ceño, aquello era inusual, normalmente charlaban así a la distancia, normalmente Irisviel se acostaba en la cama y permanecía acostada escuchando anécdotas de Saber –o platicando las suyas propias– hasta quedar dormida y que la rubia se retirase a su habitación asignada. Era tan inusual como que Irisviel apagase las luces dejando que solo la luz de la luna llena se filtrase en su ventana y encendiese la tenue luz de la la pasa de noche en su cómoda.

—Saber...—La mencionada miro en silencio como la albina se sentaba a un lado de ella y miraba al frente perdidamente— ¿Alguna vez has reprimido tus deseos?

Saber no entendió a qué venía la pregunta, pero decidió responder con sinceridad, de todas maneras Irisviel tenía una habilidad especial para saber que mentía.

—Es algo de todos los días cuando se tiene una profesión como la mía—Contestó con simpleza, Irisviel se giró hacia ella, Saber trago pesado teniendo, por primera vez, Saber tenía una privilegiada vista de los detalles del encaje de ese camisón de seda tela, se obligó a alzar la mirada y de nueva cuenta se encontró con la mirada de la alemana, que por primera vez no estaba encriptada. No pudo moverse, olvido como hablar, quedó totalmente hechizada y Saber sabía que si eso continuaba todo se saldría de control, debía hacer algo pero no podía, o más bien, en su interior, no quería.

La suave mano de Irisviel acaricio su mejilla, Saber cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto y suspiró, tomó esa mano con una suya frustrándose a que, como siempre, estaban sus guantes de por medio, desde esa primera salida Saber no había vuelto a tomar sus manos directamente.

— ¿Cómo logras contenerlos tanto tiempo?

—Desgastando lentamente mi cordura

La distancia que había entre ellas fue reducida por parte de la mayor, como un hechizo, Saber quiso cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros, pero se contuvo a duras apenas, aún tenía un ultimo candado.

Irisviel se acercó más, la otra mano de Saber fue al hombro de la mayor sin evitarlo jugando con ese tirante. Los ojos de ambas brillaban intensamente aún en la oscuridad, reflejándose en la otra y mandándose cientos de mensajes sin palabras.

— ¿Qué hacer cuando tu cordura se desgasta por completo?

—Rogar porque no se pierdan tus débiles defensas.

— ¿Y si se han derrumbado?

—Resiste lo más que puedas.

— ¿Y si se termina mi resistencia?

—Pide misericordia.

En cuando Saber pronunció esto, sus labios se unieron con los de Irisviel en un beso que ninguna de las dos estaba segura de quién lo había comenzado.


	5. Primera Vez

**Primera vez**

Despojarse de los guantes de cuero negro que saber siempre portaba fue lo primero que hizo Irisviel. Sentir esas manos directamente sobre ella era algo que ciertamente había anhelado desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde que el escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes de que toda su locura comenzara.

Recostar a Irisviel sobre su propia cama fue de lo primero que Saber hizo, tal vez fuera muy apresurado pasar de su primer beso, pero la mayor no parecía molestarle e incluso propiciaba a que continuara, la menor simplemente era presa de ese deseo reprimido desde años que ahora notaba que era recíproco.

Amor, la única emoción que Saber tenía prohibida sentir y que sin duda era lo que despertaba Irisviel en ella.

Deseo, eso era lo que representaban las acciones de Irisviel.

Las ropas desaparecían conforme aumentaban las ansias de las mujeres en sentirse en piel con piel, conscientes de que lo que hacían estaba mal, Irisviel tenía un esposo y una hija mientras que Saber quebrantaba sus códigos, pero lo ignoraban, aumentaban su frenesí queriendo borrar de ellas los remordimientos con su amor.

Durante esa noche, Saber se concentró en hacer disfrutar a su amante, llevarla a los cielos y traerla de regreso. Durante esa noche, Saber se permitiría ser Arturia.

Distintos sonidos resonaron por la habitación, quienes sospechaban que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano sonreían mientras que se juraban callar las evidencias de lo sucedido en el castillo esa noche, en parte por el miedo, pero mayoritariamente porque sabían que por primera vez en su vida, después del nacimiento de su hija, Irisviel era feliz.

Arturia fue gentil, actuó con paciencia y lentitud y acarició los sedosos cabellos de Iri hasta que se quedó dormida y se lamentó de volver a encerrarse en su fachada seria, firme y distante. A la mañana siguiente Irisviel se lamentó de encontrarse sola en aquella habitación y con sus ropas dobladas sobre la cama.

* * *

 _ **Que se note por favor que escribir lemon no es mi fuerte :v  
Perdonden tambien que FF sea tan nena, dentro de un par de horas verán el capítulo correspondiente del día de hoy.**_


	6. Primera Pelea

**Primera pelea**

Inusualmente Kiritsugu volvió al castillo unas cuantas semanas atrás, por tanto las tareas que tenía como guardaespaldas de su esposa fueron pausadas por este hecho, aunque bien las confianzas que existían entre Saber e Irisviel se terminaron aquella furtiva noche en que sus cuerpos se reclamaron y sus sentimientos hablaron sin necesidad, tampoco fue como si Irisviel hubiese tratado de resolver el problema, y en parte esa pasividad de parte de su protegida era el motivo de su molestia, pues otra parte de su molestia era cosa suya. Obligarse a separarse de Irisviel después de haber compartido el lecho, tratar de arrancarse esas caricias tatuadas a fuego en la piel, borrar cada bello sonido que emanó de ella... estaba de nueva cuenta en su límite.

La presencia de Kiritsugu no ayudaba tampoco. Desde su regreso le miraba de una manera que parecía decirle que sabía lo que había hecho, pero como siempre, lo único que recibía de parte del japonés era silencio y una mirada helada.

—Saber, acompáñame—Ordenó Irisviel, no pidió como otras veces.

—Como ordene.

Illyasviel vio confundida como su protectora le hablaba a su madre con la misma formalidad del comienzo, su padre por otro lado le pidó que le platicase más de esa niña que conoció en su nueva escuela y con eso bastó para desviar su atención. Podía haber crecido, pero seguía siendo una niña.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó molesta al ver que le había llevado a su habitación.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Creo que lo sabes perfectamente.

El silencio invadió la habitación. Saber se tensó e Irisviel abandonó la sonrisa tranquilizadora que llevó todo el tiempo.

—No creo que haya nada de que hablar, fue un error que no se repetirá—Dijo Saber de manera arisca, hiriéndose a si misma y a Irisviel por eso.

—Para mí no lo fue, Arturia—Contestó Irisviel—Y decir que no se repetirá es una muy fuerte aseveración.

— ¿Qué nos queda entonces, Irisviel? —Saber se vio molesta— ¿Ser amantes? ¿Engañar de una vil manera a tu esposo? No me presto a esto, va contra mis principios.

Irisviel se acerco a la rubia.

—Afrontar esto juntas Saber—Contestó, la aludida negó.

—No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esto—Apretó los puños—No soportaré compartirte con él, ser una figura invisible en tu vida. Además, puedo irme en cualquier momento, mi estancia no depende de nosotras o siquiera de tu esposo. Depende de tu padre.

—Arturia...—Irisviel trató de acercarse a ella y tocarla pero Saber retrocedió abriendo la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento. —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar la habitación.


	7. Primer Te amo

**Primer "Te amo"**

Como imanes incapaces de separarse por si mismos una vez unidos, Irisviel, por más que tratase de respetar la decisión de Saber de sepultarlo todo, continuaba tentando a Saber, y por más que ésta tratase de reprimirse, terminaba cediendo cada que terminaban a solas con sus miradas conectadas. Eran débiles y el motivo era bastante sencillo de comprender.

Noche tras noche dormían con sus pensamientos enfocados en la otra, y cuando el llamado era insoportable saciaban sus cuerpos para darse la fuerza de continuar.

Su fiel siervo y su más amado amante, eso era lo que el había respondido a Saber cuando le preguntó que significaba para ella.

—No soy ciego, sabes—Comentó Kiritsugu mientras encendía otro de sus cigarros. Irisviel no dijo nada y continuó bebiendo de su té—Antes tenías la chispa para fingir amor por mí, pero ahora reflejamos lo que somos: un par de extraños.

—Un par de extraños unidos por nuestra hija.

—Y por tu padre, no lo olvides.

Ambos suspiraron.

— ¿Cómo están Maiya y Shiro? —Preguntó la mujer bebiendo nuevamente.

—Bien—Fue lo único que respondió.

Continuaron en silencio una vez más, el fumando, ella bebiendo. Por la ventana observaron como Illya y Saber jugaban como antes solía la menor hacer con Kiritsugu, Illya reía y la mirada de Saber sobre ella era igual a la que el matrimonio portaba al ver a la menor.

—Nueve años no pasan en vano—Comentó Kiritsugu—Aún con catorce años Illya juega como una niña pero convive con la misma madurez que sabe que tiene las mismas tendencias que su madre.

Irisviel rio por su comentario.

—Así que te diste cuenta tú también.

—Tal vez si sea cosa de genética—Bromeó—Aunque bueno, ten por seguro que yo no la obligaré a casarse con un hombre que tengo extorsionado y obligarles a tener descendencia para que después termine enamorándose esporádicamente.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Qué? No puedes negar que es esporádico—Se defendió—Pero no sé que me sorprende más, que lleven tanto tiempo juntas o que lleven todavía más tiempo sin decirse que se aman.

—Saber tiene miedo de hacerlo—Comentó—Aunque debo confesar que yo también.

— ¿Aún cuando ya podemos separarnos y que tu padre no puede afectarte desde el más allá?

—Soy nueva en estas cosas.

—Todos lo somos.

.

.

Saber e Irisviel rieron mientras que la segunda era cargada en los brazos de la primera.

—Ese dicho acerca de que la paciencia es una virtud toma otro significado a partir de ahora para mí. —Comentó Irisviel risueña, Kiritsugu se había despedido para siempre de Irisviel, prometiendo visitar a Illya de vez en vez, pero no era como si lo necesitara con el amor materno de Irisviel y la figura protectiva en su vida.

— ¿Es realmente correcto celebrar lo que tu padre tanto aborreció a tan solo unos cuantos días de su sepultura? —Cuestionó Saber, siempre era demasiado... correcta.

— ¿Realmente quieres que siga ocultando tanto tiempo que te amo?

— ¿Qué? —Saber le bajó suavemente de sus brazos e Irisviel notó lo que acababa de decir.

—No es como si no lo supieras.

—Pero es la primera vez que lo dices y...—Irisviel acarició el rostro de Saber y le miró con ternura—...no estaba preparada.

— ¿Ahora lo estás?

—Eso supongo—Ante esta respuesta Irisviel besó brevemente los labios de Saber.

—Te amo. —Saber sonrió ampliamente.

—Tambien te amo, Irisviel.

* * *

 _ **Y así llegamos al final de este SaberIri, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo así como yo escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follow. ¡hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
